


The Dog, the Toddler, and their Parents

by mellyb6



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Baby Max, Christmas lights and Christmas tree and Christmas love, Coffee, Dates, Dog - Freeform, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Magnus goes on runs, Malec with a baby always melts my heart, Picnics, Small Towns, christmas cheers - Freeform, meet cutes, mentions of Jace, mentions of Luke - Freeform, only fluff, pizza and netflix, politics (kind of), single dad, theatre dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellyb6/pseuds/mellyb6
Summary: Magnus and Alec keep bumping into each other and introduce their family to one another along the way. And basically, it's only one heart after a while.Written as part of the Malec Secret Santa 2018 Gift Exchange.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raewrites98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raewrites98/gifts).



> This story has a funny story (am I funny myself yet?). I had the hardest time coming with a good idea because the pressure of it being a gift and I wanted it to be perfect. And when it came to me, I just simply couldn't get enough of it. I kept writing and writing until I realized that maybe there was a word limit in Malec Secret Santa Exchange. When I realized the limit was 5,000 words I was almost 3,000 words over the limit....Oooops. So I wrapped it up at roughly 6,000 words as best as I could and promised my giftee everything would be posted after the big reveal. Because the word limit didn't stop me from writing. So here is the final product. I hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> The town in which the story is set was largely inspired by Providence, Rhode Island.

There's nothing better to become acquainted with a new city than going on runs to explore and Magnus has been doing just that for a couple of months. From regular parks to dog parks to running along the river or on the beach. From quiet greens to chasing squirrels -not him, his dog- to catching his breath while walking back to his apartment. Perfect to find quaint coffee shops and to wander the streets. One hand buried in the thick fur of the massive Newfoundland dog treading by his side, loyal, his tongue hanging out. Tail wagging whenever people coo because he's adorable.

 

It's a hot summer morning and Magnus has it in mind to get some iced coffee before going home. He deserves it. The bell jingles as he opens the door of the coffee shop, Buddy on his heels. Just before his eyes catch the _No dogs allowed_ sign and he scowls, takes a step back, already cursing under his breath. Cursing even more when his back hits something sturdy. Yet warm.

 

He turns around to meet all 6 feet or perhaps even more of a very fitted, very smartly-dressed frame. Complete with a clean shaved face and fluffy hair and thick eyelashes. And dark eyes snapping from a phone to Magnus' studying gaze.

 

“Sorry,” the man mumbles, oblivious and he pockets his phone, lets Magnus step out. “Nice dog.”

 

“Thanks. He's not allowed inside, though.”

 

“I know. Most stupid rule.” He lets Buddy sniff his hand before the dog decides the stranger is friendly and lets him pet his head. “He's the most gorgeous thing.”

 

Magnus nods, well aware that his dog is a crowd-pleaser. Still very much thirsty.

 

“I better get going. Find a place where he's welcome and I can buy a drink.”

 

“I'll get it for you,” the stranger offers matter-of-factly, smiling at the dog then up at Magnus. Broad smile of white teeth and Magnus believes his swooning and racing heartbeat are largely due to the bright sunshine. Yes.

 

“You would?”

 

“Sure. It's not like it'll make me late. I'm already here.”

 

He shrugs and Magnus fishes change in his pocket, gives his order and watches from the street as the tall, handsome stranger waits in line for their drinks.

 

Buddy's head rests on his lap and he's drooling on Magnus' sweatpants when the bell jingles again and a much appreciated iced coffee appears on the small wooden table.

 

“You're an angel,” Magnus praises and maybe it's the sun, maybe it's not, but the man's cheeks turn a shade pinker.

 

“I gotta go now. Have a good one!” He balances his bag, his own coffee and strides down the street, his pace slowing just a tiny bit when Magnus shouts back.

 

“Maybe we'll see each other around! Wasn't he a work of art?” he asks more quietly to the dog, scratching his head and Buddy licks his hand. “Yes, I thought so, too.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus knows how to recognize art when he sees it, it is his job after all. The new art gallery is small but it fits the funky, free-spirited college district and it's not like he could refuse when Ragnor asked him to temporary come help while he was in Europe. Besides, Magnus enjoys it. The calm and people smiling. Not like a small town where everybody knows everyone yet not as hectic as New York.

 

He adores the architecture and taking Buddy on long walks in the historical neighborhood to look at the colonial houses, red bricks and adorable front yards. Students milling around the steep streets. Students coming to check out the new art on display.

 

Not the same crowd as the one they're expecting for the unveiling of a new series of photographs. A European artist Ragnor has found in Sweden that he simply _adores_. Magnus has to agree while he puts the final touches to the frames and the black bowties and the flowing gowns enjoying their evening in the building on this particular evening seem to agree.

 

Isabelle is almost set on buying a particularly gorgeous photograph portraying a frozen lake and a family of ducks waddling in the snow. It's captivating and radiates peace and it will be perfect in her practice.

 

She links her arm with Alec's, eager to hear what he thinks.

 

“You'd buy all of them if you could,” he teases and it's so true she can't argue with it. She could, though, buy them all. Except then she'd run out of room.

 

She reaches for another glass of champagne, offers one to Alec and her eyes sparkle.

 

“Aren't you glad you came tonight? This is so much fun!”

 

“I was going to have fun at home, too.”

 

“But not with your favorite sister!”

 

He can't help smiling down at her, at how she's not so subtly hinting at perfect Christmas presents even though it's only August. It's nice to mingle and to be out among adults outside of work, Izzy's right. And he's also mesmerized by the composition of some pictures. Art is beautiful and Clary will have to come check out the exhibition next time she's in town.

 

He snaps a picture to send to her later. He checks his texts to be reassured that everything is well at home and when he finds his sister again, she's in deep conversation with a somewhat familiar face. As he comes closer, Alec recognizes the hair from the red hightlights in it. It's more stylish than the last time they've met and the loose tank top has been replaced by a shirt with an intricate pattern and a velvet jacket but it's still the same handsome face, with less sweat and more make-up than that morning a few days ago.

 

Magnus' sentence trails off, unfinished when Alec stops by Izzy's side. He smiles, surprised.

 

“I did tell you we'd see each other again!”

 

“You did,” Alec laughs and shakes the extended hand. “Alec Lightwood.”

 

“Magnus Bane. I'm filling in for Ragnor Fell.”

 

“Do you know each other?” Izzy asks, confused. Intrigued. No longer interested in what Magnus was telling her about the artist's background.

 

“Your boyfriend was of very valuable help to me a couple of days ago.”

 

Izzy makes a face.

 

“My brother, thank you very much.”

 

“A real life saver, your brother,” Magnus grins and Alec shakes his head, finishes his champagne. It's warm in the room, people chatting all around.

 

“Magnus here has the most beautiful dog I have ever seen.”

 

“You do?”

 

“I like to think so, yes,” he beams.

 

“What is it?”

 

He shows her pictures of the Newfoundland on his phone and Izzy has truly forgotten about the art, gushing at the screen.

 

“Izzy's a vet,” Alec supplies.

 

“If you ever need something for...”

 

“Buddy.”

 

“...for Buddy, I'll be happy to assist.”

 

“I'll keep it in mind, thank you. No wonder you were interested in _Winter Family_ , then.”

 

Satisfied that he has sidetracked his sister from growing too invested in Magnus as a person or to start poking at the fact that he obviously finds him to his liking, Alec relaxes and listens to their excited conversation. All the terms Magnus uses as he describes the photographs, the rhythm of his voice and the singing words. A very nice melody indeed.

 

Until his phone buzzes with Aline's number and he has to pick up.

 

“Sorry, home,” he apologizes to Izzy.

 

She waves him off and Magnus is distracted for a moment, watching Alec stop in an empty corner, phone at his ear, a worried look in his eyes.

 

“Is everything all right?” he can't help asking but Izzy doesn't look troubled.

 

“I'm sure everything's splendid. He's too tense sometimes. Family and all. But he's great fun when he lets his hair down!”

 

“I'm sure,” Magnus chuckles at the cheery tone and the not-so-innocent, pointed look she gives him.

 

Nonetheless, Alec doesn't re-appear for the rest of the evening and Izzy eventually excuses herself to join her brother. After she's made an appointment with Magnus to further discuss potential acquisitions.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Large dogs have plenty of energy to spend and Magnus is grateful for it because it means he goes outside a lot. He doesn't know many people in town yet, doesn't have many friends around. The most social he gets is thanks to Buddy. Running for miles in late September when it's still nice weather. Playing fetch, terrifying geese.

 

Flushed cheeks and short of breath, but loving the fall and crisp leaves and calling after the dog who's been distracted by a father and toddler on his way from bringing his ball back.

 

The dog is massive, beyond excited and the little boy is giggling to no end, trying to fend off the wet tongue attempting to lick his face clean.

 

“Buddy, here! I'm so sorry!” Magnus apologizes profusely, jogging to the blanket just as the man stands up, scooping the child in his arms. “Oh, it's you,” he says flatly when he recognizes Alec.

 

“Does this mean you're not sorry anymore?” Alec jokes, the dog pushing against his leg in the hope of being petted.

 

“I _am_. I truly am. He adores people.”

 

“We like dogs, too. But we already had a bath this morning, didn't we?”

 

The little boy squeals, reaches his tiny hands down to touch the big dog. Magnus grabs Buddy by the collar and yanks him back. The dog whines.

 

“Hello,” he says when the dog has settled down.

 

Alec gives a laugh. “Hi.”

 

“Having yourself a picnic, uh?” Magnus surveys the cozy blanket spread on the grass, the backpack with toys and the half finished sandwich that none of the men has time to save before Buddy wolfs it down. Magnus is mortified. He wants to crawl into a hole with his silly dog and disappear forever.

 

Alec finds his crestfallen face adorable and actually cute but he doesn't say it. He wouldn't want to further embarrass him.

 

“Bad dog! I am _so sorry_. Really. I'll buy you another one.”

 

Magnus spins on his heels looking for a food cart, or anything to save the day. The dog licks his chops, the toddler giggles as Alec bounces him in his arms.

 

“It's fine, really. I was done.”

 

“Coffee at least.” This is so embarassing and Magnus needs to repay Alec for that very first iced coffee anyway now that he knows he hadn't given him enough to cover the cost and that the then handsome stranger had paid the difference without telling him.

 

“Perhaps another time,” Alec declines politely. “Sundays are Max days. I don't see enough of him during the week.”

 

He makes a silly face at his son, kisses his giggling cheek and Magnus feels like he's intruding. It's the most precious thing he's ever witnessed though. Alec attacking his son with kisses and the boy leaning away from the stubble while still laughing to the point of hicupping. It's so cute it makes his heart swell.

 

“Have a good Sunday, then,” Magnus starts heading off and Alec's head snaps back in his direction.

 

“You too!”

 

“And if I see you again,” which he hopes he will, “you're not getting out of this coffee deal!”

 

“It's a date!” Alec shouts back, the words out before he can think, the hair on the nape of his neck standing with a shiver. Magnus gives him a thumbs up and a dazzling smile.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Alec doesn't bump into Magnus again. Not for weeks. It's getting darker and colder and the State Capitol is insane, work is overwhelming and socializing is out of the question. There's Halloween and that's it. Max in the evenings and the weekends, cuddling on the couch and playing. It's exhausting and Alec hasn't had a restful night of sleep since his son was born. He can't even remember what it feels like. When Max is sleeping he has to catch up with work and when Max is awake, he demands his father's entire attention.

 

Cries and screams and nightmares and tears and first steps and a baby crawling everywhere. Working out is overrated when all the exercise you need can happen at home. Besides, Max is clingy because he doesn't see his dad enough during the day and his tiny fist clutches Alec's collar as he attempts to have a normal phone conversation with his mother. Pacing the room.

 

“What the hell,” he exclaims suddenly, stopping dead. Max's babbles go on.

 

“You better not be swearing around my grandson.”

 

“He didn't hear it,” Alec lies. “Listen, mom, I gotta go.”

 

“Did he pee on you again?”

 

“That happened once, more than a year ago. Will you ever let it go?”

 

“Nope!” Maryse laughs in the phone and Alec rolls his eyes, says his goodbyes and hangs up.

 

He narrows his eyes at the suspicious shape on the wooden deck. It's black, hard to discern in the night outside but as he comes closer to the French doors, two bright eyes stare at him all of a sudden and a large tail starts wagging.

 

“What the hell,” he repeats, puzzled.

 

“Hell, Dada? Dada, hell?”

 

“Yes, no. We don't say that. Bad Dada.”

 

“Bad Dada. Oooh.”

 

Max's eyes grow as wide as the dog's when Alec opens the door and their unexpected guest quickly dashes inside. He clasps his hands gleefully and the dog barks, running in circles around Alec who is desperately trying to remember his name.

 

He knows whose dog it is, would recognize it anywhere. That size and that licking tongue. The dog looks thirsty.

 

“Easy there, buddy.” Buddy? That's his name, Alec thinks. “Buddy?” he tries and the dog's ears stand at attention. “Are you lost?” There's no collar on the dog.

 

“Dada! Dada! Dada!”

 

Max is wriggling in his father's arms, desperate to be close to the dog, delighted with the surprise and that's how Alec ends up sitting on the carpet, googling the art gallery to find Magnus' number while keeping a close eye on his son playing with the dog.

 

“Hello?” Thankfully, Magnus picks up quickly.

 

“Magnus? Bane? It's Alec. Lightwood? We met a couple of times? I bought your coffee and your dog ate my sandwich?”

 

As if Magnus wouldn't remember who Alec Ligthwood is. He'd be intrigued as to why he's calling now except he has more pressing matters at hand.

 

“I know who you are, yes.”

 

“I'm calling because I happen to have a new lodger who I think belongs to you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Your dog? I think your dog escaped and...”

 

“He did! Two days ago! Ran off during our run. Do you have him?”

 

Magnus almost strangles himself with his scarf in his haste to leave the art gallery.

 

“I think? He answered to his name.”

 

“Hold on. I'll Facetime you.”

 

He hangs up abruptly, manages to grab his cell phone with shaking hands and has to dial Alec's number twice before he gets it right.

 

“Show me,” he demands once Alec picks up again and his face appears on the screen.

 

Alec would scowl but he can understand Magnus' anguish at having lost his pet. So he directs the phone towards the dog intently observing the baby humming while he's stacking colourful cubes.

 

And just like that, Magnus can breathe again. The last couple of days have been hell and he's never going for runs in the forest ever again. He hasn't slept since he's lost Buddy.

 

“That's him! Can you...can I...your address...I'll...”

 

“I'll text you my address.”

 

“Thank you!” Magnus literally shouts at the screen before he hangs up and Alec has to smile tenderly at the phone.

 

The dog has been well-fed with leftover chicken and Max has adopted him by the time there's a knock on the front door.

 

“It's open!” Alec yells out and the dog scrambles on the hardwood floor as soon as he recognizes his owner.

 

There's a lot of barking ensuing, which leaves Max confused as to why his new friend doesn't want to play anymore. He cries out and Alec picks him up while Magnus calms the dog down. He's still shaking, not quite believing that his dog has been found. Buddy needs a bath and a bit of spoiling (or a lot). There are actual tears of relief in his eyes and that makes Alec a little emotional as well.

 

“Thank you _so_ much,” Magnus' voice trembles a little. He's crouching to hug the dog, his face half buried in the fur. Yes, definitely a long bath.

 

“No problem.”

 

“I owe you more than that coffee now.”

 

“You remember?”

 

“I always remember the persons I owe a date to,” Magnus scoffs. “”Especially when they're as kind and handsome as you are.”

 

Alec scratches the back of his neck, smiling at the flirting.

 

“What do you say to coffee and dinner? To thank you?”

 

“You don't have to.”

 

“I want to.”

 

“And I never say no to food,” Alec admits, shameless.

 

Magnus clasps his hands, heart racing.

 

“Perfect!”

 

“Do you want a drink or something? After your emotions?”

 

The front door is still wide open but the dog is lying down by Magnus' legs, head resting on his front paws, calm and content. Magnus looks at the baby, his eyes survey the living room quickly.

 

“I wouldn't want to intrude on your family.”

 

Alec gives him a quizzical look as he walks by to close the front door. He gestures to the coat stand and Magnus sheds his jacket off.

 

“You're flirting with me, asking me out and yet you assume there's more to my family than Max.”

 

“I was just checking,” Magnus winks as he follows to the kitchen, taking in his surroundings. The messy living room, toys everywhere. The table which apparently doubles as an office desk. Pictures upon pictures on the white walls. Variations of Alec with different versions of Max. Them with his sister. Maybe a brother. His parents. “Now I know there's nobody else.”

 

“Well...,” Alec looks pointedly down at his son.

 

“Right. Sure. No husband or wife or girlfriend, I mean.”

 

“Definitely none of those.”

 

“Here, I'll take him,” Magnus offers when he sees Alec struggling to juggle his son and the two mugs for coffee. Max goes willingly in the foreign arms, instantly drawn to the shiny ear cuff. Magnus snags the little fingers away. “How old is he?”

 

“16 months old. He's a handful.”

 

“Looks like it.” Magnus winces when Max tugs on the chain around his neck, fascinated by the shimmers it makes in the artificial light.

 

“Dada!” Max complains when he's yanked away from the jewelry so he doesn't harm their guest. He forgets all about it once he gets to toddle towards the dog to hug him.

 

“He's going to make a scene when you leave,” Alec realizes.

 

“When Buddy leaves, you mean.”

 

“Right.” Alec isn't looking forward to it.

 

Magnus sighs with contentment at the first sip of warm coffee on his tongue, estactic at how the day has turned. He doesn't need all the flyers he was going to put up in town anymore.

 

“This is excellent coffee. I'll have to up my game for when I take you out.”

 

Alec smiles in his mug, steam in front of his eyes, stomach in actual knots. Close to blushing like a teenager. He hasn't flirted with anyone since Max was born. There's no time for it.

 

“I haven't been on a date in years,” he admits, shrugging. “We could go to a fast food restaurant and I'd be okay with it.”

 

Magnus looks appaled, shocked and he sets his mug down with a thud, processing the information.

 

“That would simply be scandalous, Alexander.”

 

“Alec.”

 

Magnus dismisses it with a wave of his hand.

 

“I will take you out for a night you won't ever forget.”

 

Alec really can't stop smiling, actually looking forward to it. Having Magnus in his house already feels nice. Comfortable. And Max doesn't mind him. One date might also stop Izzy from pestering him with hints about how dashing and fantastic and single the new manager of the art gallery is.

 


	5. Chapter 5

When Alec comes out of his meeting the next Monday, there are five texts waiting for him on his personal phone. Two from the same number.

 

_Hi. It's Magnus._

_My dog ate your sandwich?_

 

Alec chuckles, heart thudding and headache disappearing.

 

_I remember yes_ , he types, sitting down at his desk, trying to ignore the stack of memos demanding his immediate attention.

 

_Would you be able to find a babysitter for this Saturday evening?_

 

Magnus is so thoughtful already that Alec is suddenly very much aware that he'll do anything to clear this specific night.

 

_Can you watch Max on Saturday night?_ He texts Izzy and also Jace, and Lydia. First one to reply will call dibs. He doesn't wait before texting Magnus back.

 

_Absolutely. I've been craving coffee and dinner._

 

_And a little something extra._

 

_I'm intrigued._

 

_Good. Dress smartly._

 

_When don't I?_ Alec types then never sends because his phone buzzes with a call from his sister and he gets caught in a drilling inquisition about him having a date and how of course she volunteers to babysit her nephew and who is he going out with? She screeches in the phone when Alec eventually admits it's Magnus and her squeals of joy might actually reflect how Alec is feeling on the inside, looking forward to the weekend.

 

So of course the week drags on and Max makes a fuss as soon as he realizes his aunt is here but his dad is leaving and it breaks Alec's heart to have to sneak out while his son is bawling. He's only reassured when Izzy texts to say that Max settled down in a matter of minutes.

 

Magnus is already waiting in front of the restaurant, looking flamboyant and as attractive as ever. Alec is simply mesmerized, forgetting his words.

 

“You look...wow,” he manages to stutter and Magnus chuckles. He takes a step forward, feeling silly for wanting to reach out and shake Alec's hand yet not knowing how to greet him.

 

“You don't look so bad yourself.” He brushes an invisible thread off Alec's coat. Alec feels so stupidly brainless, unable to reply. A mess. He's been out of the game for so long. “Shall we?” Magnus offers and Alec follows him inside the brightly lit restaurant. He nods to several persons, greets a few.

 

“You're well-known,” Magnus can't help but remark. Their table is at the front and Alec sits so he doesn't have to face the other patrons.

 

“My family's lived here for generations. And I work for the Governor so yeah. You'll probably be fresh news by morning. I should have mentioned that earlier,” he realizes, eyeing Magnus carefully.

 

“That's okay. Only jealous people gossip. Are you telling me I'm dating the elite in town, though?” Magnus teases, eyes twinkling and Alec laughs out loud.

 

“We're scandalous all right.”

 

“Oh. Do tell me more.” Magnus bats his eyelashes on top of his menu and the gesture alone makes Alec enamoured.

 

“Well, talking just for myself, I'm gay, living by myself and I have an adopted black child. Is that scandalous enough?”

 

“Ah. You mean scandalous for old folks. Because I have personally always wanted to date a gay politician with an adopted black son. So you're my perfect match, Alexander.”

 

“A...,” but Alec stops himself from correcting him. Magnus sounds happy and not put-off, not that Alec thought he would be. And dinner is a blast. Up until Magnus stands up after the main course and Alec looks at him, puzzled. They're not having dessert?

 

“We're coming back later for your coffee.” _And dessert_ , Alec must be thinking so loudly that Magnus corrects himself. “And chocolate lava cake. For now, we're going over there.”

 

He points to the other side of the street, to the theatre and Alec looks at him, awestruck this time.

 

“Is that your little extra?”

 

“It is.”

 

“I haven't been to a play in ages!”

 

“So good call?”

 

“Excellent!”

 

“Is it okay with your babysitter?” Magnus suddenly worries. He doesn't know what time Alec told them.

 

“It's Izzy. She'll crash in the guest room if she needs to. Thank you! What are we seeing?”

 

He distractedly listens to Magnus, feeling blessed with the best date ever. Magnus really delivered. They don't have fantastic seats inside but it truly doesn't matter.

 

“Thank you,” Alec repeats, more calmly once they're seated and Magnus has been studying the program. Alec doesn't know how to properly thank him. Well, he does but words feel flat and it is only a first date but then he really wants to and he does overthink things and just as the lights deem, Magnus finally speak up.

 

“You can kiss me if you want.”

 

Because Alec has been staring at him for a few minutes. So intently that Magnus could feel the gaze burning his skin and Alec was torturing himself so loudly he was literally screaming his thoughts at Magnus.

 

There's a smile tugging at Magnus' lips when he turns towards Alec and then soft, smooth, warm lips land on his cheek and Alec whispers another quick thank you as the curtain opens and people clap.

 

Magnus leans over, not letting Alec settle back in his seat. He kisses him again. Properly. On the mouth. Fast because there's no time but Alec is grinning throughout the entire show, Magnus' hand clasped in his after only a few scenes. Sweaty palms but tender fingers and this beats teenage movie dates.

 

“Tonight was amazing,” Alec professes as they're waiting for cabs after the play. After dessert. After coffee.

 

Magnus smiles at their locked hands and how Alec is standing so close to him, visibly eager to kiss again, which Magnus gladly obliges to because kissing Alec is as great as he'd imagined, even if it's just a peck on the lips.

 

“I'll never forget it.”

 

“Mission accomplished,” Magnus prides himself, beaming. His eyes smile.

 

Alec is aware of what he should say next, of what he has to say but he's conflicted between ruining everything now or letting Magnus have tonight.

 

“Magnus, I...you should know that I don't...really have time...with Max and all. To...date,” he decides to go with honesty.

 

“I'd say you're doing great.”

 

“That was just one night. What if in the future...”

 

“Oh. Because there will be future dates?” Magnus teases and Alec looks down at their hands, up at Magnus' face.

 

“I thought...I mean, it was...”

 

“I'll tell you what. What if we try not to worry about what could or could not happen? I already know about Max. I don't mind. I'm so admirative of you for being a single dad. Let's take it one date at a time, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Alec exhales and Magnus grabs the lapels of his coat, foggy breath washing over his face.

 

“Next one is on you, by the way.”

 

Alec nods, chuckling and he hasn't been kissed goodbye like this in forever. It's the best feeling. To part but to know they'll see each other soon.

 

He's positively glowing when he comes back home, thanking his lucky star that Izzy has fallen asleep in front of the TV so he can escape her interrogation until the morning. He wants to keep the memories to himself for a few more hours.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Alec felt boring for suggesting movies for their second date but Magnus sounded delighted to just be able to spend time together. Which is precisely why Alec hated having to cancel on the very day. But he didn't feel comfortable leaving a sick Max at home. Magnus did say he wouldn't mind the implications of dating someone with a toddler.

 

Friday night in in sweatpants, then. Until there's an unexpected knock on the front door and Alec looks stunned to find Magnus on the other side.

 

“Hi!”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I thought, since we couldn't go to the cinema, the cinema might as well come to you. You have Netflix, right?”

 

“Yes...”

 

“Great! I have pizza and beer and wine because I wasn't sure which one you'd prefer.”

 

“Wow,” is all Alec can say. Magnus is still standing outside on the porch.

 

“Too much?” Magnus worries all of a sudden, and he takes an actual step back, bracing himself for rejection.

 

“What? No. No! Absolutely not. I didn't...I wasn't...This is nice. You're nice.”

 

“Why, thank you. May I come in?”

 

“Yes. Sorry.”

 

Alec motions him inside, relieves him of the warm pizza boxes, his stomach growling at the smells.

 

“Hi, “Alec eventually says, realizing he hasn't said it yet.

 

“Hi,” Magnus says back and then they're kissing again and Alec decides that's all he wants to do for the rest of the evening. Kiss Magnus. In between pizza slices and sips of beer. In the kitchen and on the couch. Cuddling by themselves or when Alec has to soothe a fussing Max who ends up dozing on the couch with them.

 

“I promise he won't crash our next date,” Alec whispers while he's heating up a bottle.

 

Magnus is rocking Max gently, the toddler's head lolling on his shoulder, a small hand weakly clutching his arm.

 

“Don't make promises you might not be able to keep.”

 

“True.”

 

“I don't mind him, though. It's not like he can help it, the poor thing.”

 

It makes Alec hopeful to see Magnus with Max. That maybe he can have both. That Magnus won't be jealous. Alec wouldn't be able to handle it. He couldn't. That's a worry for later he supposes but it's so important for him. Because Max is his future and he needs to do everything to protect him.

 

“Okay. Ready.”

 

“Hey, Max. Daddy's got you something to drink,” Magnus says gently, nudging the little boy who makes to grab the bottle.

 

He ends up drinking it snuggled against his father's chest on the couch. The movie is still on but Alec has no clue what it's actually about.

 

“Hey, Magnus?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“When is Ragnor coming back?” He's aware he might ruin the night, even everything, but it _will_ ruin any chance they have if he doesn't have an answer to those questions soon.

 

Magnus smiles faintly, understanding very well what Alec is actually asking.

 

“Early spring, he thinks. I may actually settle here and partner with him long term. Regardless of how my personal life evolves. I like it here.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Good answer?” He throws his head back and it lands on Alec's spread arm on the back of the couch. Alec is staring at him, not blinking and then his shoulders relax noticeably.

 

“Yes. I'm sorry. I know we said we wouldn't worry about later and...is this a date?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay. This is only our second date and God knows what might happen but...”

 

“But Max. I understand, Alec.”

 

“No Alexander?”

 

“I thought you didn't like Alexander.”

 

Magnus shuffles closer on the couch. Their shoulders touch. Alec's arm wraps around Magnus' shoulder and his hand gives a tentative squeeze.

 

“I like it when it's you,” Alec admits.

 

“I understand, Alexander,” Magnus corrects. He kisses Alec above Max's head. “He's your top priority and I respect that.”

 

Max burps then, decides he's done with his milk and throws the bottle on the carpet.

 

“Perfectly dignified. Thank you very much. Time for bed, mister.”

 

By the time Alec comes back downstairs, Magnus has cleaned the mess, paused the movie and Alec only has to come cuddle with him under the blanket. Cozy and homey and Magnus' arms are strong and Alec is sure he gives the human equivalent of a purr.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Alec wakes up in the same position, daylight in his face, groggy. To Max babbling on the baby phone and to no more Magnus. His phone flashes with a text sent around midnight that he checks as he jogs up the stairs.

 

_You looked like you needed rest so I didn't wake you up. Thank you for tonight._

 

_You could have stayed. You should have stayed_ , Alec adds, unapologetic. He likes Magnus and Magnus likes him.

 

Magnus replies almost at once, with a happy emoji and _Buddy would have made a mess_.

 

Alec would facepalm if he wasn't currently holding his son. Looking no longer as sick as the previous days.

 

_Do you want to come for breakfast? You can bring him._

 

_Are you sure?_

 

_Yep. Unless you have work?_

 

_Dot will open. What are we having?_

 

_I cook a mean omelette._

 

_You cook? I'll be there in five!_

 

Alec laughs at his phone, kisses his son's nose. Max giggles.

 

“Magnus is coming back. You remember Magnus from last night? He's Dada's boyfriend now so you'll likely see him a lot. He has that big fluffly dog you like. You get to play with the dog today. Isn't that fantastic? Big, big dog.”

 

“Woof?” Max answers because he knows his animals. He has a book with all the sounds.

 

“Yes. Woof is coming.”

 

Max is playing more than eating with his fruit when their guests arrive, Buddy sniffing around, ready to catch any food available. Max squeals so loudly his father winces. Magnus leans over the counter to see what Alec is doing. Sweat shines on his forehead despite the cold.

 

“Did you jog all the way here?”

 

“I was already running when you texted. And I figured you'd already seen me without make-up so it wouldn't scare you.”

 

Alec barks out a dry laugh.

 

“I like your face no matter what,” he mutters and Magnus is smirking at him when he looks up from his frying pan. “Although I liked your... last night,” Alec points roughly at Magnus' face, making a vague gesture, “...brought out your eyes.”

 

Magnus rounds the counter to come lean by Alec's side, elbows resting on the cold marble. He watches in comfortable silence, the oil sizzling and how effortless it is for Alec to cook. It's domestic and feels natural, nothing awkward about it. No one would believe they've only been dating for a week. Magnus shakes his head. This is crazy. Better not think about it. Better to think about how secretly thrilled he was that Alec invited him again so soon.

 

He sighs and Alec looks away from his preparation.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Thank you,” Magnus simply says, standing up straight to kiss him.

 

“By the way, I told Max you were my boyfriend,” Alec mention matter-of-factly, cheeks heating up nonetheless.

 

“Did you now? Does he approve?”

 

The little boy keeps throwing pieces of brioche on the floor for the dog to eat and Buddy has perfetly understood what the game is about. Alec points at the scene and Magnus glances over his shoulder.

 

“He approves of the dog,” Alec says, “so I suppose that's a yes?”

 

“Good for me.”

 

Alec hums in agreement, Magnus' warming palms resting on his chest, sliding up to his shoulders and he forgets about breakfast for a short while.

 

“I think being your boyfriend sounds terrific,” Magnus decides against Alec's lips, hot hand on his hips as they share a smiling kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where my Secret Santa fic ended. Everything that comes after is bonus for everyone!!! xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

The front doors slide open silently but Magnus looks up from his desk as the noises of the street invade his quiet space. Isabelle is rubbing her gloved hands together to keep warm.

 

“We took a chance, I didn't think you'd be open so close to Thanksgiving,” she says as a way of greeting when Magnus comes towards them.

 

“You'd have found closed doors if you'd come this afternoon.”

 

“Well, aren't we the luckiest? This is my step-sister, Clary. She's an artist herself.”

 

“That's a big word. I try. Clary Fairchild.”

 

“Magnus Bane,” he introduces himself, shaking her hand. “ And I'm sure your pieces are incredible. Would you girls care for some tea?”

 

Ragnor sure knew how to please prospective buyers and Izzy is content with her own mug, studying Magnus with attention while Clary and him survey the exhibition and he brings out more that isn't currently on display.

 

She's had to grill her brother to get more than a vague description of how their dates have been going and she understands if Alec wants to keep Magnus to himself for a while longer. But she's beyond elated that he's finally focusing on his sentimental life or at least willing to put himself out there and she wants to know everything.

 

“We must be boring you to death!” Magnus realizes, when she hasn't said a word in a long time. There are prints scattered on the large glass table. Clary keep tucking her hair behind her ear to keep it from falling on her eyes. Alec didn't lie when he said the new art would stun her.

 

Izzy shakes her head.

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“Satisfied with your investigation?” he asks cheekily, smirking.

 

“Very.”

 

“I'm glad to hear it.”

 

They share a knowing look. It's the first time they meet again since he's started dating Alec and even though she's a customer and he's had to act professional, he's been all too aware of her eyes on him the whole time. It makes no doubt that Alec has told her or that she's figured it out by herself. She's smart. And she did buy three photographs last summer. A very good customer.

 

“Did I miss something in there?” Clary asks when they've left and she's promised Magnus she'd bring some of her art for him to see next time she's in town. “I leave for six months and I'm already out of the loop. Ragnor's gone and you're conniving with one of the best art dealers there is.”

 

“Who so happens to be dating our brother,” Izzy remarks slyly and Clary slaps her arm.

 

“Shut. Up! Why does everything happen when I'm gone?”

 

“It's only been what, three weeks, I think, and Mom doesn't know so maybe don't mention it tomorrow or like, don't tell Alec I told you.”

 

Clary makes a grand show of zipping her lips dramatically but she still gives a little squeal of joy.

 

“This is good, though, isn't it?”

 

“It is.” Izzy can't stop grinning either.

 

“I'm so happy for him. He deserves this.”

 

She thinks she's subtle later in the day but she really isn't. The first thing Alec does once he gets some quiet because Clary is busy changing Max is text Magnus.

 

_Why didn't you tell me I was dating the king of the art dealing profession?_

 

_I didn't want to intimidate you._ Followed by a winking emoji.

 

Alec feels a rush of warmth flow in his blood.

 

_It wouldn't have. It was more your gorgeousness and how suave you were._

 

_Still?_

 

_It's sexy now._ He types and sends quickly before he can delete it all.

 

_Now I'm blushing. Can I call you?_

 

As a reply, Alec is the one to press call and he leans more against the mantelpiece, seeking the heat of the flames crackling quietly in the fireplace.

 

“You're not as rusty as you thought. When it comes to flirting.” Magnus' voice is a little bit hoarse.

 

“Well, now that I know you're famous, I've got to keep you around,” Alec jokes.

 

“I'm not. I mean, well-known in the business maybe. Your sister looked impressed when she realized who I was.”

 

“She was. She won't stop talking about you.” Alec rolls his eyes, more to himself but it sounded like Clary really admired Magnus and it made him happy to listen to her praise. “I gave her Max to distract her.”

 

“Excellent parenting trick, I'm sure.”

 

“How's New York?”

 

“Same old. We're baking muffins in the morning.”

 

“Yum.”

 

“Yes. Oh and I believe I've been approved by your sister. The other one. Isabelle?”

 

“Jesus Christ,” Alec mutters. He's going to roast Izzy first chance he gets. “I'm sorry, Magnus. She means well.”

 

“Hey, you have people caring about you, that's a good thing. And she didn't threaten to break my kneecaps so all in all, it was a good day.”

 

“She does karate, you know, so I'm sure technically she could.”

 

“I'll try not to break your heart, then.”

 

“Please.”

 

There's a short charged silence falling on the conversation at this. Alec hugs his middle, letting out a few deep breaths.

 

“I didn't mean that, Alexander,” Magnus adds quietly when he realizes the effect his words might have had. Alec rubs his forehead.

 

“I know.”

 

“I've had my heart broken enough times to know how to be careful with others.”

 

Alec can hear the melancholy in the words and he wishes Magnus had stayed for Thanksgiving. That he hadn't gone back to his friends. He wishes he could be right here in the living room to hug him tight.

 

“Can I say something?” Alec asks softly.

 

“Always.”

 

“I miss you,” he confesses, heart thudding. “I know we haven't been together for long so it's ridiculous but...”

 

“It's not. I miss you, too. Cat's coffee skills are lacking.” There's a commotion on Magnus' end when he says this. A high-pitched scream and a few curses are exchanged. “I think she heard that last part. Ouch! She says hi and she....wants a picture. I showed her your headshot on the website but she's been pestering me for an actual one.”

 

“Tell her I said hi, too. And I'll get right on that.”

 

“Thank you! Maybe then she'll let us be!”

 

“As if!” Cat chimes in, loud enough for Alec to hear it and he chuckles, listens as Magnus tries to get her to leave him alone.

 

“I'll see you next week?” Alec says hastily when he hears Clary coming downstairs. She's tickling Max, making faces at him and he's laughing his head off.

 

“Can't wait.”

 

“Take care.”

 

“Who was that?” Clary asks, wiggling her eyebrows, plopping on the carpet with her nephew.

 

“Nobody.”

 

“And does nobody's name start with Magnus and end with Bane, by any chance?”

 

“Ugh. You're gonna sleep on the porch if you're not careful.”

 

“No way. You love me too much for that.”

 

“Unfortunately.” Alec pockets his phone, the picture will have to wait.

 

Clary's eyes are tinkling and she gives him a dazzling smile. She pats the spot next to her on the floor as she keeps gathering the figurines Max is dumping on her lap. She scrunches her nose and Max giggles.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Alec takes in the new additions to Magnus' apartment. The wreath, the garlands, the Christmas cheer that wasn't there the last time he came around. And the Christmas tree in the corner.

 

“Ah, yes,” he concedes, because he had not believed his boyfriend when he'd told him his tree was tiny.

 

“We cannot all uproot giant trees so tall they touch our ceilings, you know.”

 

“But it's pretty nonetheless,” Alec swears and he turns on his heels, gives Magnus a kiss because he's not as bitter or jealous of Alec's tree as he makes it sound like. They've been bantering about it since Alec posted a picture of the tiniest Max in front of the tallest tree ever.

 

“You're pretty,” Alec adds, not letting Magnus put the takeaway he's holding on the table. The boxes are hot in his hands and he's helpless to hold on to anything, surrendering to Alec's kisses.

 

It's cold, freezing, snowing outside and Alec's cheeks are red when he pulls back. His nose, too, a bit. He misses Magnus when he is not around and he doesn't like having to restrain himself when they're in public.

 

Magnus chases after his mouth and Alec somehow trips over Buddy and the softest giggle escapes his lips. Magnus snorts, pushes past his boyfriend to put the food on the coffee table. The bottle of wine clinks against it. It was the best one they've tried at the wine tasting and even though Alec has several bottles delivered tomorrow, they just _had_ to have some more tonight.

 

They're a little tipsy and thai food smells heavenly as Alec digs in, his back on the soft material of Magnus' couch. Magnus is sitting cross-legged next to him, his knee pressed to Alec's thigh and he perfectly recreates the essential steps to enjoy the finest wines. Alec is mesmerized, chewing on his food.

 

“I've changed my mind,” Alec decides after a while.

 

“About?”

 

“You.” Magnus freezes at the word. For a second. “You're not pretty.” Alec is studying him intently, brow furrowed, head tilted. “You're fucking gorgeous.”

 

Magnus hangs his head, leans in until he can feel Alec's quiet breathing on his face. It smells delightful and Magnus wants to swallow him whole.

 

“You're a silly drunk.”

 

“I'm very serious,” Alec protests. “You're so handsome and you make me happy.”

 

It's true. It's only been a month or so and Alec wakes up every day amazed that Magnus has been thrown on his path. He'll think about it at random times during the day and it will never fail to make him shiver with glee.

 

“I'm glad I bumped into you again and again, too.”

 

Magnus brushes his mouth to Alec's, feeling the air until his glass clinks on the coffee table and his hand is free to cup his boyfriend's neck. Alec keens softly, the wine so intoxicating and his fingers brush against Magnus' skin as he toys with the necklaces around his neck.

 

Magnus shuffles closer, hair gliding between his fingers and Alec forgets that food can stain as he scrambles to tug on Magnus' shirt. He clutches the material, fumbles with it and then his hand is splayed on the skin of Magnus' lower back and they settle in the position, kisses never ending.

 

“I wish I could stay tonight,” Alec rasps out and Magnus nods, their foreheads grazing.

 

“So do I.”

 

“I mean...Your bed was really comfortable,” Alec teases and he opens his eyes, smirking.

 

“Oof. So you only stayed for my mattress and some pillows, uh?”

 

“Well, there were some other interesting things in it, too.”

 

“Things,” Magnus snorts and he settles back on the couch. Alec crowds against him, almost straddling his lap but he cannot.

 

He cannot stay over every time he comes to Magnus', regardless of how magical it was last time and how much he wants to. He can't have Max have sleepovers at his aunt's or his godfather's every week, even if the boy doesn't mind. Once was enough for now. It's not the routine he wants his son to have.

 

“Maybe next time, we could....finish our date at my place,” Alec suggests, dropping kisses on Magnus' neck. Magnus throws his head back, hair and clothes dishevelled. Alec is exhilirating.

 

“I vote yes.” He stretches, tries to accommodate Alec in the tiny space.

 

One of them knocks one of the food containers to the floor and it spills. It's mostly empty by now but Buddy still makes a dash for it and Alec ends up sprawled on Magnus, his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Laughing. Magnus kisses the top of his head.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Magnus can't remember the last time he set foot in a Capitol building. Perhaps that one time when he was staying with a foster family in D.C. and his high school class had a field trip to one. This one is pretty, decked up for Christmas as he waits by the security desk for Alec.

 

He comes soon enough, Max holding on to his hand as he toddles by his father's side on their way back from the daycare. The boy is lost in his winter coat, winter hat falling on his forehead, yet he speeds up his pace as soon as Alec points towards Magnus by the entrance doors.

 

“My favorite Lightwood!” Magnus exclaims when Max hugs his leg and babbles whatever sound is supposed to be his name. “Magnus” is too difficult to pronounce yet. He picks Max up to give him a kiss.

 

“I'm offended,” Alec scowls, thanking the security guard. But Magnus kisses him on the cheek, too.

 

“My favorite Lightwood under the age of 2. Better?”

 

“Much. But to be honest, Max is my favorite Lightwood, too.”

 

“Shocker. Are we ready?”

 

“Woof?” Max asks the important question.

 

“Not today, kiddo, no. Buddy's at home napping.” Magnus puts Max back on the ground because toddlers are heavy and also because he'd rather it be Alec struggling to put gloves on his son than him.

 

“Magnus is taking us to see the Christmas decorations. All the lights and colors and maybe even Santa.”

 

“Woof?”

 

“Another time. Okay, let's go!”

 

Alec picks his son up to jog down the steps of the building, in the chilly air of late afternoon. It's already dark and Magnus' glove is smooth against his bare skin. Max is easily distracted and it doesn't matter if he'd been taken downtown earlier in the month. This seemed like a classic, almost mandatory Christmas date and it had warmed Alec's heart to hear that his boyfriend had thought about including the little boy from the start.

 

They stop in front of shop windows, marveling at the displays, Max's face plastered against the glass and Magnus' hand on the small of Alec's back. He kisses chaffed lips.

 

People are busy around them, hands full, on a mission. Alec adores Christmas because it means family and especially after adopting Max, it's become even better.

 

The boy tugs on the hem of Magnus' coat, begs to be picked up yet again and those have been the best two months of Alec's life. He tries not to talk about his son too much and he makes a point that Magnus doesn't see him every time they go out together. And yet, Max has adopted Magnus. He actually likes having him around, which seems to be going both ways. Magnus breaks away from their kiss to focus on carrying the boy to the next shop.

 

Alec only has to follow. He dodges someone carrying way too many shopping bags for their own good.

 

“Thank God I did most of my shopping online.”

 

“Don't you mean Santa did?” Magnus gasps dramatically. Max points at a spinning ballerina offering a present to a bear. Alec rolls his eyes.

 

“Of course. And Santa also gift wraps everything at night when little boys are asleep.”

 

“Dada!”

 

“What is it, sweetie?” Alec catches the small hand scrambling for his attention.

 

“Wow,” Max awes. There are sparkling Christmas ornaments in the restaurant they are passing and he's hypnotized.

 

“That _is_ pretty! I mean, crowds in big stores, ugh. I don't know how you do it.”

 

“I don't need to be done for Christmas day per se so I'll go when the crowds won't be there anymore. I'll be fine. Should we go inside and see those shining beauties up close?”

 

Max is very attentive to Magnus' words, staring at him while they walk through the door. Alec is oddly quiet. He's noticed the shadow passing in his boyfriend's eyes and he realizes his mistake. It's about three days till Christmas Eve and Magnus hasn't mentioned having any plans. Alec tries to tread carefully.

 

“You never told me. Are you spending Christmas with Catarina and her daughter?”

 

“They're going to her family in Pennsylvania. Should we get hot cocoa? Or crêpes? Is he too young for hot cocoa?”

 

“We can ask for milk, he'll be fine. Magnus, _where_ are you spending Christmas?”

 

He's pushy now but Magnus is avoiding the question. They've only started to get to know one another and there's still so much that Alec ignores about his boyfriend. Magnus has friends but he has yet to really mention any family. Alec doesn't know how to bring it up without causing anxiety or drama.

 

“Magnus, hey, please.”

 

“Can we not talk about this right now, Alexander?” His tone is cheerful and the waiter helpful as he shows them to a table. It takes time to shed all the layers and Max is engrossed in his toy. Magnus smiles yet his eyes don't.

 

“Don't tell me you're spending Christmas by yourself.”

 

“Technically, I'm not.”

 

“You know what I mean,” Alec replies sternly. Buddy might be family, it's not like he can hold a conversation.

 

“I'll be fine. I'm used to it. Don't worry.”

 

Even from across the table, Magnus can see how appaled Alec is and how he cringes, his heart breaking. Alec is sitting next to his boyfriend in a matter of seconds, holding his hand, warm fingers pressed to his cheek.

 

“Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“Usually I'm with Ragnor or one of the others but he's staying in Prague and I just...I didn't want you to feel like...”

 

“I don't. Feel obligated. But you're still spending Christmas with us.”

 

“Alexander....”

 

“ _If_ you want to. Max and I and my brother and my sisters and my mom and her husband. Maybe it's not the ideal thing to meet everyone at the same time but the holiday spirit will help.”

 

“I wouldn't want to intrude.”

 

“You wouldn't. I want you with us, Magnus. Because I like you, a lot, and you matter to me and all I want for you is to be with people who care about you. And Buddy. Buddy will come along, of course.”

 

“I hate you,” Magnus mutters, closing his eyes tightly because he will _not_ cry in public.

 

Alec kisses his mouth firmly and cradles Magnus' head to his shoulder, hugging him tightly. He kisses him a couple more times after that. He feels stupid. He should have asked earlier.

 

“It should be a happy time of the year for everyone and it'd break my heart to know you're by yourself,” Alec goes on, letting Magnus time to calm down. “In the same town even. I mean, you should have told me.”

 

“I'm used to keeping things to myself because people's pity is useless,” Magnus shrugs.

 

“I understand and I won't then. But I mean it when I say you can tell me anything. I like us and I like where it's going.”

 

“I like it, too. A lot.”

 

“...and I want to get to know you. The good and the bad things. Whenever you're ready.”

 

“You're one of a kind, Alexander, you know that?”

 

Magnus has been feeling it. A switch in his emotions whenever he thinks about Alec. It's sappy and romantic but he doesn't care. He wants Alec in his life for a long time. Christmas was somehow bothering him this year, he didn't want to come off as needy or clingy for people to only reject him. This won't happen this year apparently. They're good.

 

Magnus breathes out, kisses the corner of his boyfriend's mouth and he feels the smile spreading against his lips.

 

Hot cocoa is good and crêpes are even more and Max demands to try some of his father's food, which ends up with Alec sharing Magnus' so they can avoid a full meltdown when the boy decides he likes it a lot and wants it all for himself.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas at the Lightwoods turns out to be a giant sleepover of sorts. Magnus and Buddy come to stay at Alec's right after the Christmas party at the art gallery on the 23rd. It does feel homey and like it's all about family, there's just something in the air.

 

Magnus and Alec get to cuddle for about five minutes on Christmas Eve morning before their time is no longer theirs. There's fresh snow on the lawn and it makes a great show to watch for Max who sits by the window, the dog keeping watch while Magnus assists his boyfriend who is in charge of baking the apple pie and the chocolate one.

 

It's warm in the kitchen, warm in the house thanks to the fireplace. There are Christmas lights and it lifts Magnus' heart. How silly of him to think he wouldn't belong. With Alec and Max at least he does. It's effortless to be around Alec, hard not to laugh when he scratches his nose and flour is smeared on his cheek.

 

It has stopped snowing by the time they head to church in the evening. It's not one of Magnus' traditions to go, not that he has many, but everyone is friendly and welcoming. Random church members and Alec's family members alike and his mother even hugs him hello, all bright smiles. He sits by Clary's side in the family pew and she helps him follow the hymns after Alec has had to carry his son downstairs. Max wouldn't stop jiggling his little silver bells at inappropriate times and he decided not being able to even hold them was grounds for a full-on meltdown.

 

They're back in time for the end of service when they actually need them and Max has a blast, squealing in the organized cacophony that are bells and Christmas carols. Alec's arm is around his boyfriend's waist and it's a beautiful moment. The music, all the red and green from the flowers and the decorations and Magnus is incredibly thankful he gets to witness and share all of this. There's only love around him.

 

Everybody gives him warm goodbyes until the next morning and lunch at Alec's mother's house. He's looking forward to it. He feels so lucky he can barely stop smiling, thoughtful on the ride back home.

 

He helps Alec put colourful gifts of all sizes under the Christmas tree, all of them for Max. It's midnight and the boy is sleeping. They've tried to make their own mulled wine and it's been a disaster.

 

“Thank you for tonight,” Magnus says quietly. It's not the first time he's said it today and it's likely not the last until Christmas is over. His back is against the couch as they sit on the carpet. Red liquid swirls in his mug. Not looking very appealing.

 

“You are very welcome. Everybody adored you.”

 

“Your family is very...eclectic. So many different people mashed up together.”

 

“That's one way to put it,” Alec laughs. “My parents took Jace in when his parents died. He was ten or something and then, yeah, there's Luke and Clary now and Luke isn't even her biological father but he's the one who raised her so the other one is irrelevant.”

 

“Is that why you decided to adopt Max as well?”

 

Alec shakes his head, turns to look at his boyfriend. He reaches for his hand and laces their fingers together.

 

“I've always felt like I wanted kids. But when I was younger I never imagined I could because well, I am who I am and even when I understood that I still could, there never was anyone who mattered enough to envision it with. So at one point I just said to hell with it and decided to do it on my own, which was the scariest decision I've ever made. It was a struggle but now Max is here and he's a blessing.”

 

He has stars in his eyes when he speaks about his son and Magnus feels so proud and grateful, deep at his core.

 

“Max is the luckiest to have you,” he nods thoughtfully. He focuses on running a lone finger on Alec's skin. Silence grows but they don't mind it.

 

“How long have your mom and Luke been married?”

 

“Almost.....wow, 15 years. I was a teenager when they started dating. My father couldn't...he couldn't accept that I was gay but Luke. Luke has been the best thing that could ever happen to us.”

 

“My step father was...not amicable,” Magnus eventually confesses. It's stirred things to see the Lightwoods together and Alec is so extremely lucky in everything that it hurts. Just a little. Alec grows even more silent, because it's the first time Magnus has ever brushed the subject with him. He doesn't want to interrupt.

 

“I don't have a family, you see,” Magnus goes on. “I've never known my dad, I don't even know if he knows that I exist and my step father tolerated me at best while my mom was around but after she died, he...he decided he couldn't be bothered anymore.”

 

“I'm sorry,” Alec croaks out, his voice hoarse.

 

“Don't be. He was an ass. I was better off.”

 

“No. Not that. I'm sorry about your mom.”

 

“Oh. Yeah. I was nine. It was a long time ago. Sorry for dumping this on you at Christmas but your mom was so nice and I've almost never met the parents of people I've dated and...”

 

Magnus can't help sniffling and he goes willingly when Alec pulls him into a tight hug. Magnus clings to his boyfriend's shoulders and he shifts until he's kneeling between Alec's outstretched legs. Alec smells comforting.

 

“Don't ever apologize for telling me how you feel. I'm glad you told me. You're so strong and so brave.”

 

“I've spent Christmasses with foster families but I've always felt like an outsider and with friends or with Buddy it's not something grand. But today was just so wonderful, I never thought I'd have that. Thank you.”

 

Alec kisses Magnus' cheek, the corner of his eye and the hint of salt there before he cradles his face and kisses his mouth. Magnus pushes against the hot lips, needy. His heart is hammering in his chest.

 

“I was going to wait until tomorrow morning but I guess you could use some cheering up.”

 

Alec reaches for a book on the coffee table and grabs the envelope hidden inside. Magnus dabs his eyes, ends up with eye shadow on his hand and hates himself. He swallows thickly.

 

“Mine is upstairs,” he says, taking the envelope nonetheless. Alec's hand returns to his hip, clutching loosely yet radiating comfort.

 

“I can wait. Open it.”

 

Magnus does just so, tearing the envelope open, then tossing it aside to open the card. He stills.

 

“No.”

 

“No?” Alec repeats, puzzled.

 

“No. That's _my_ gift to you. Hold on.”

 

Alec is left even more puzzled while Magnus goes to retrieve his own present in the bedroom. It's more beautiful and artsy than what Alec did yet the message is indeed the same. The promise of a getaway weekend with the assurance that someone will watch Max when his father is away.

 

“I asked Isabelle the other day and she said that if we tell her in advance she'll babysit. And dogsit.”

 

“You've planned further ahead than I have because I haven't asked anyone yet. I just assumed someone would be willing. Izzy as always or Jace or even Lydia. Or my mom.”

 

“Well, I didn't know Jace until tonight and I don't know who this Lydia person is...”

 

“A childhood friend. Our parents have known each other forever. Our minds, though, uh?” Alec cracks a smile and Magnus leans in so that their foreheads touch.

 

“Thank you,” he says softly.

 

“Thank _you_ ,” Alec whispers and he discards both cards on the couch so they can return to hugging. “I thought we could go somewhere in the forest with a lake. To hike with Buddy, and an extra long leash so he doesn't run off again.”

 

Magnus snorts, glances at the dog sprawled in front of the fireplace, living his best life.

 

“That sounds lovely. And I know it might be hard to leave Max behind for two weekends so maybe...”

 

“Oh, no,” Alec stops him before he can even voice his thoughts. “No. These are _ours_. No kids allowed. Izzy will watch him once, like you said and I'm sure Mom will be happy to help if Jace is out of town. I want to spend those weekends with _you_. Besides, Luke adores his grandchild.”

 

“I have to say, for a police detective, he doesn't come off as particularly scary.”

 

“That's because we were at church but wait until tomorrow.”

 

“Am I going to be interrogated?”

 

Alec shrugs, smirking. Luke is protective, that's for sure.

 

“I suppose he'll want to know what your intentions are. Regardless of old I am.”

 

Magnus is quiet at this, gazing at his boyfriend, committing every inch of his face to memory. Heart so full of emotions, he can't remember the last time he's been so at peace with the world.

 

He leans in once more, lips brushing Alec's ear. It sends a shiver down Alec's spine and Magnus breathes in, takes a chance.

 

“And what if my only intentions are to love you?”

 

“Then I'd say you're safe,” Alec replies after a few seconds. He turns his head to catch his boyfriend's lips and Magnus sighs in the kiss, his hands buried in Alec's hair. Alec angles his chin up, his stubble scratching Magnus' cheek and he's panting when they part.

 

“I love you, too,” Alec says, licking his lips. “I didn't think I'd ever meet someone like you, yet here you are.”

 

“Here I am,” Magnus chuckles.

 

“Don't go anywhere.”

 

“I don't particularly plan to.”

 

They're exchanging whispers and soft kisses and Alec decides this is bliss. He couldn't have wished for a better Christmas present.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The church service with the bells at the end while caroling is something they actually do at The First Baptist Church in America in Providence, RI and it's the cutest, best tradition I've ever had the pleasure of witnessing. The entire Christmas Eve service is a blast actually. I'm pretty sure you could find videos on social media if you look up FBCIA (they also have the snarkiest, wittiest signs displayed on the lawn) 
> 
> Fun fact: This is also the church in which Brown University holds its graduations in the spring!


	12. Chapter 12

The first night, they tried to have Buddy sleep downstairs in the living room. With his huge basket and cozy blanket. By the fireplace. They woke up on Christmas Eve morning to Buddy sprawled in front of Alec's bedroom door. As close as he could get to his owner. In a foreign house, it was to be expected. And they should have closed the gate at the bottom of the stairs but it's not like Max was going to climb out of his bed and put himself in any kind of danger in the middle of the night.

 

So when they go to sleep after having exchanged presents on Christmas Eve, they don't stop the dog from following them upstairs. He looks sad he's not allowed inside the room but that's where Alec draws the line.

 

Magnus is then awaken by the faintest yet steady whines early the next morning. It jostles him out of sleep, Alec mumbling and shifting underneath him. He doesn't want to wake him up. Magnus shivers a little when he slips out of bed and puts on a pair of sweatpants. He blinks, pushes his hair out of his eyes and goes to tend to his dog.

 

Buddy is overexcited, barreling down the stairs and Magnus won't stop cringing at the racket it's making.

 

Everything is quiet outside, snow on the ground. It's freezing as he waits for the dog to explore a new territory. Buddy leaves a maze in the backyard and brings wet paw prints inside. Magnus can't really clean the mess because he has no idea where the supplies are so he just hopes that paper towels will do the trick.

 

He yawns, ready to crawl back into bed for an extra hour at least. The floorboards creak under his shoes and he realizes he's not the only person awake when he passes Max's room and hears the gibberish inside.

 

The little boy is sitting on his bed, teddy bears all around him. He calls out when he notices Magnus. Magnus leans against the bed, attentive.

 

“What are you doing, kiddo?”

 

Ensues a long string of sounds and a few coherent words as Max points to his toys and probably attempts to tell a fascinating story.

 

“Woof!” he squeals and Magnus turns around to see his dog's head peaking inside the room. “Woof! Woof!” Max claps his hands, totally awake and Magnus understands that's it for him as well. If only they had gone to bed earlier.

 

“All right. Let's go downstairs with Buddy so we don't wake up your dad, okay?”

 

“Okay!”

 

Max brushes Magnus' chin with a soft finger, exploring. He's transfixed but it's tickling.

 

Magnus carries him to the living room and the boy's playing space. The boxes under the Christmas tree are much more interesting and Magnus ends up having to stop him from wanting to get to them. Somehow, he doesn't think Alec would be thrilled if his son opened presents without him.

 

Alec certainly isn't thrilled to wake up to an empty bed and to cold sheets by his side. He groans, stretches, lies there for a moment, taking in the sounds of the house. They draw him all the way to the kitchen and his heart almost bursts from thankfulness and love at the effortless domesticity.

 

Magnus doesn't even have to battle with Max to feed him breakfast, the little boy easily accepting the pieces of food, drinking his water by himself. Magnus is telling him a story, humming tunes and Max keeps giggling in between bites.

 

This has to be the best Christmas so far and Alec didn't believe last year could be topped, his first Christmas with his baby. And yet it has been.

 

“Looks like he doesn't even need me anymore,” Alec comments, clearing his throat. Magnus looks behind his shoulder, smiling.

 

“Good morning,” he says at the same time as Max points out “Dada! Dada, food!”

 

Alec bends down to kiss his head and then he leans over to kiss his boyfriend.

 

“I didn't want to wake you,” Magnus explains, gesturing at the breakfast.

 

“Great call. Did you find everything?”

 

“You have all his stuff labelled so I just took the December 25th box.”

 

“So clever,” Alec teases. He yawns, steals a piece of fruit from Max's plate. “He might need changing though.”

 

“Already taken care of.”

 

“Seriously?” Alec sounds disbelieving but oh, so impressed. Astonished. Magnus is the most perfect human being, there's no other explanation.

 

“Of course,” Magnus hums in confirmation. “I wasn't going to let him be uncomfortable just because you were sleeping. It was no big deal.”

 

“It _is_ a big deal. I mean, for me it is. It's one thing to be my boyfriend, it's another one to accept and care for Max like that.”

 

Magnus literally is the whole package and perhaps miracles do happen. Alec could never have imagined he would have this. Especially after adopting a baby.

 

“How could I not?” Magnus shrugs, standing up to clear the empty plate. “Look how cute he is. You're both cute.”

 

He hasn't taken a step that Alec is already wrapping his arms around his waist to hug him tightly.

 

“Thank you. For everything.”

 

Magnus smiles. It's a stretch to kiss him, Alec's chest being plastered to his back and his head in the crook of Magnus' neck. He settles for kissing Alec's temple. He relaxes into the hug, sinks a bit against his boyfriend.

 

“You're the best,” Alec whispers. “I don't want you to go.”

 

“I can't stay forever. I do have a god daughter eagerly awaiting the presents Santa has left at my house.”

 

“What about tonight? Can you stay tonight?”

 

Magnus wants to, so much. It's only been a day and this house isn't his yet it's a wonderful home filled with people he loves and nothing will ever be able to top this fantastic Christmas he's been having. He closes his eyes, breathes out.

 

He has to bite his lip at Alec's hot mouth on his neck, gliding up and how it brushes the shell of his ear.

 

“Please?” Alec insists. “As a belated Christmas present?”

 

“How can it be belated if it's on Christmas Day?”

 

“An actual Christmas present. Please.”

 

“Aren't you greedy?” Magnus chuckles but Alec is so warm and his arms so comfortable. He wiggles at his boyfriend's hand sneaking under his tee-shirt to graze his stomach. “Alexander!” he gasps, trying to sound outraged.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Your child is _right there_!”

 

“You're no fun.” Alec groans, withdraws his hand.

 

“I'll show you fun tonight,” Magnus cheekily says, patting his boyfriend's chest before whirling around to get rid of the dirty dishes. Alec is grinning, having won.

 

“Merry Christmas to me!”

 

“Chwismas! Chwismas pwesents!” Max chimes in and it's enough to distract the adults for now.

 

“Did Santa bring you presents?”

 

“Yes!” Max shouts and he begs to be picked up to get out of his chair. He makes a mad awkward run to the Christmas tree and picks up a gift wrapped in sparkling silver paper with a giant bow on top.

 

“Where did that one come from?” Alec scratches the back of his neck, kneels by his son's side and absent-mindedly pets the dog.

 

“The trunk of my car,” Magnus replies simply. “I have another one but I didn't know if I should give it to him here or at your parents'.”

 

“He'll have a massive heap over there regardless so it can wait until tonight or tomorrow. We'll just say Santa dropped it outside.”

 

“You're such a captivating story teller.”

 

“Why, thank you. For everything. Really. I love you,” Alec adds quietly, the words feeling nice on his tongue. It's so new yet he doesn't think he could ever tire of them. He brushes Magnus' hair away from his eyes and his bare face. He's beautiful.

 

So Alec tells him just that. But he has to wait for them to be dressed, for Magnus to have done his hair and his make-up to be able to take pictures in front of the tree. Magnus can have his boyfriend see him without make-up on, the world of social media certainly cannot.

 

It's double the struggle to have Max and Buddy stay still and the picture are always sort of blurry so they end up giving up. Alec finds an acceptable one to share and his phone keeps blowing up with messages (from Izzy, from Clary, even from Jace after a while) once they've seen the post and the _I love Christmas (and them)_ caption.

 

He ignores it all, busy stuffing presents in the car. He will see them in less than an hour anyway. He smirks at the screen, though, gushing internally at Magnus trying and failing to buckle Max in his car seat. His mind and heart stutter at the idea that this could become part of a routine and he doesn't care if he's projecting too much into the future. He's loving this and he wants to keep it around. This relationship, Magnus. Buddy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we come to an end! I hope it gave you all the fluffiness you were hoping for. This was my first Malec AU story and it's by far, my favorite. 
> 
> I'm on Twitter: @mellyb6
> 
> Happy holidays and a Happy New Year to everyone :)


End file.
